A method is known in which when a specific component in a sample is to be extracted, the specific component is filtrated by use of a filter, or a solid capable of having the specific component adsorbed thereon is added and then the solid and the liquid are separated from each other (BF separation). In general, BF separation is one of solid-liquid separation methods for separating a liquid and a solid from each other. Centrifugal sedimentation, separation by magnetic force, or the like is performed as a BF separation method.
However, when such a method is performed in an analyzer, complicated mechanisms and controls are required.
Thus, a dispensing nozzle (pipette tip) has been proposed in which a filter or a solid as an adsorbent is attached to the dispensing nozzle and a specific component is extracted during suction-ejection operation (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-47680 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-254877).
In the cases of dispensing nozzles as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-47680 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-254877, detailed work needs to be performed to the inside of the nozzle, and thus, production steps are complicated, which leads to high production costs.
The present invention has been made in consideration of such circumstances. The present invention provides: a solid-liquid separation method and a solid-liquid separation apparatus which do not require a nozzle having a complicated structure such as a filter; and a kit to be used therefor.